


Espionage 101: Prepare to Be Misunderstood

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [114]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Covert Ops, Espionage, Gen, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're the good guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage 101: Prepare to Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at Comment Fic Livejournal community: [author’s choice, author’s choice, history will not vindicate you](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560985.html?thread=79000409#t79000409)

"We're the good guys," Coulson says, but there's something behind it, something in the back of it that every spy recognizes.  
  
History won't vindicate them.  
  
"If everyone knew everything we did, we wouldn't be very good at our jobs," he adds.


End file.
